capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Bubble Bat
Bubble Bat (バットン, Batton?, Batton in Japan) is a character from the Mega Man series. It is a enemy robot bat that is indestructible when it's hanging in the ceiling with its wings closed. These robotic bats made appearances in many future Mega Man games. They first appeared in Mega Man 2 in Wood Man's stage. When they appeared for their second time in Mega Man 4, they were called Battontons. The name Battonton was also used in the Mega Man cartoon series. Types *'Bubble Bat' (Batton) - is a bat robot that was originally created to patrol forests. It appears in Wood Man's stage in Mega Man 2 and Mega Man II, and Guts Man's stage in Mega Man: Powered Up. This robot was so popular that people wanted to have them as pets. Air Shooter, Metal Blade and Crash Bomber can take them down with one hit, Metal Blade being the most useful as it can be thrown in several directions. *'Battonton' (バットントン, Battonton?) - is a minor update of the Bubble Bat that appears in Mega Man 4, Super Adventure Rockman and the Mega Man cartoon series. It appears in the stages of Drill Man, Pharaoh Man, Skull Man and Wily Stage 2 in Mega Man 4, Drill Man and Skull Man's stages in Mega Man III, and episode 2 of Super Adventure Rockman. In appears in episode 16 of the Mega Man animated series, where they are charged with meteor fragments, and in episode 26, where Dr. Wily used one to spy on Dr. Light's lab. *'Batton M48' - is another minor upgrade of the Bubble Bat. It appears in Shade Man's stage and Wily Stage 2 in Mega Man 7, and is Shade Man's support in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. *'Batton M64' - from Mega Man 8 attacks by taking a drill-like shape and falls to hit Mega Man. It acts as a normal Bubble Bat in Mega Man & Bass. It appears in the stages of Grenade Man, Frost Man, and Wily Tower 2 in Mega Man 8, and in the stages of Cold Man, Burner Man and Dynamo Man in Mega Man & Bass. There is also a weaker version of it in the beginning of Sword Man's stage. *'Batton M-501' - In Mega Man X, Batton M-501 is a true rarity. Only one appears in the whole game, in Armored Armadillo's stage. It can be used as a trick to gain extra lives, as it often drops one. The Bubble Bat series was probably discontinued after the creation of the Batton Bones, debuting in the same game. *'Batton Bone' - is a common bat Mechaniloid enemy from the Mega Man X series that is a replacement of the Bubble Bat, and it pretty much acts like its classic predecessor, except it can be damaged even while it's hanging upside down (the old Batton was invincible while in this position). Gallery Image:Battonton.png|''Battonton'' Image:BattonM48.png|''Batton M48'' Image:BattonM501.png|''Batton M-501'' Image:BattonBone.png|''Batton Bone'' Image:RMCF_Bubble_Bat.png|''Rockman'' Character File Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Mega Man (Classic) Characters Category:Mega Man X Characters Category:Mega Man Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Robots